Microelectronic devices typically include capacitors, transistors, and/or other electrical features formed in isolated containers in microelectronic substrates. One technique for forming such containers includes blanketing semiconductor substrates having apertures with a conductive material (e.g., platinum), and then overfilling the apertures with a generally nonconductive material (e.g., a photoresist or silicon oxide). The excess conductive and nonconductive materials external to the apertures are then removed using chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP). The remaining nonconductive material in the apertures is then removed to form individual containers having a conformal layer of the conductive material on the sidewalls of the apertures.
One drawback with the foregoing technique is that during the CMP process a portion of the conductive material may become embedded in the nonconductive material within the apertures. In one example, the nonconductive material can adsorb small particles of the conductive material removed from the conductive layer during CMP. In another example, mechanical forces of the CMP process can smear the conductive material into the nonconductive material in the apertures. The embedded conductive material can cause short circuits and/or other defects in the electrical features subsequently formed in the containers. Accordingly, there is a need for polishing systems and methods with improved effectiveness in removing conductive material from microelectronic substrates.